


Just Our Adventure

by theianitor



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Drinking, Karaoke, M/M, Past Argument, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9973430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: When plans get changed and the future is a bit unclear, Kimi and Fernando keep an eye on their friends. They might not be best buddies, but they agreed on the important things: Seb and Jenson were being idiots.





	

**Author's Note:**

> CustardCreamies left a comment on [Warm Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9900980) with the following prompt (it's from an OTP-prompts thing): "Imagine your OTP doing a duet of Coldplay’s ‘Adventure of a Lifetime’ at karaoke hour over at their favorite restaurant.  
> Bonus: One, or both are absolutely hammered."
> 
> And I wasn't going to. I don't really like karaoke, I had never heard that song, I don't particularly like Coldplay, and I promised myself to not overdose on the Sebsoning...  
> ... but here it is because I listened to the song and an idea hit me. XD I've taken liberties, but I hope you like it.

All Fernando could think was “why?” Or maybe “who?” was better. Who had thought it was a good idea to have the GPDA dinner at a place where there was karaoke? Surely it was the responsibility of whoever arranged this to make sure these kinds of things did not happen? As an added bonus, the GPDA had invited the non-members to join them after the meeting. It would of course be tonight that a bunch of them had decided to bring even more people...

So it was a full house. Not that Fernando wasn’t enjoying himself, but the drivers were always something of a closed group. With more people present, he hoped everyone could remember to keep themselves in check. Some people had already had way more to drink than they were strictly supposed to. He kept an eye on Stoffel, who had gravitated towards the other younger drivers and seemed to be in good company. One of the Red Bull “keepers” had already collected Max. Kevin and Marcus were singing a song, but Fernando wasn’t sure they were singing in the same language.

He snickered to himself as he saw Kimi standing by the bar with Stefania glued to his side. She turned to talk to Britta, who was trailing a not-too-happy-looking Sebastian behind her, and when she turned back there was a glass of wine on the bar for her. Kimi smiled and said something, to which Stefania looked grudgingly happy and Britta covered her smile with her hand.

Jenson was doing his usual bit of floating around; talking to people, buying drinks and being friendly, but Fernando had known him long enough to notice. There was an edge of nerves to his behavior, and he was drinking like he wanted to forget. They had talked about this, about how Jenson would miss it when it wasn’t a permanent part of his life any more. Jenson had assured him he wouldn’t miss it, that he’d be busy enough anyway with the triathlons and training and he’d still be in the paddock... and just as Fernando had suspected then, it was at least in part absolute bullshit.

He would never say so though, that would serve no purpose. For now it seemed best to keep an eye on Jenson and make sure he didn’t overindulge. Too much, he added, seeing Jenson making his unsteady way towards the bathrooms. Looking back to the bar, he realized he wasn’t the only one who was keeping an eye on the Brit.

 

\--

 

Kimi’s first plan had been to show up and stay only as long as necessary. As soon as he arrived however, he realized it might be better if he kept an eye on Sebastian for a while. Unsurprisingly, Seb wasn’t happy. Kimi had figured it was coming, he and Sebastian had talked about it frequently, but now it was reality – and the fact that there was other staff around probably did nothing to help. Britta and Stef must have been ordered to stay close, Kimi thought, because they were really shepherding Seb and him tonight. Maurizio was here, Kimi had seen him, but he supposed he and the other principals were doing the right thing and keeping their distance.

Still, it was pretty fun, trying to get Stef drunk. They were usually quite friendly but turning the charm up ever so slightly still caught her off guard. She was on her third or fourth glass of wine already. Sebastian was being supplied with a drink by Britta; probably a last resort to at least make it look like he was enjoying himself somewhat. Kimi could see Seb checking the room constantly, looking away as soon as Jenson met his eyes. Part of him understood, another part thought it was ridiculous.

The drivers knew. Well, most of them, at least. Nobody cared much. If anyone did, they kept it to themselves, and rightfully so. If nothing else it had been going on for so long it was normal. He certainly didn’t care; Jenson was a nice guy, and he made Sebastian happy. What was there to object to? But he could understand how it strained their relationship now that Jenson had effectively left but would still be around – all of their excuses for seeing each other in any kind of public setting had been taken away at once.

Kimi also knew that their approach to public settings was to stay apart and keep it friends-only when interacting. Tonight however, things had gone wrong, and Kimi wasn’t sure what he could do to help. With the added pressure of an environment where they would normally have been able to relax being taken away from them, it seemed Sebastian had decided to sulk, and Jenson had resorted to getting drunk. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sebastian finish his drink in three big gulps while making a pained face. Then he turned to the bar. Not a good sign. Kimi had seen Fernando watching Jenson, and decided he would stay close to Seb.

 

\--

 

People had been doing karaoke the whole night. Everyone seemed happy and Fernando was honestly a little surprised at how well they were getting along. The karaoke-DJ luckily kept the volume at a survivable level, so even the worst singers in the bunch couldn’t destroy the atmosphere. Stoffel’s English did not improve with beer, Fernando noted with a grin as his new teammate and Pascal warbled through the last words of a pop song that was older than both of them.

He had tried to talk to Jenson, to see if he could improve his mood or even convince him to just go to bed. By now the Brit was properly drunk.

“’sfine Nando... nothing’s wrong, everyone’s having a good time, ‘sfine,” he slurred. Fernando shook his head. Across the room, he noticed that while Sebastian had managed to both get quite drunk and put some distance between himself and Britta, he now had Kimi shadowing him. He was pretty sure the clear drink Kimi had placed in front of Sebastian was water.

“Sebastian is also not happy,” Fernando said in a low voice, nodding towards the German who kept glancing their way, completely ignoring Daniil who was waving his hands around and trying to explain something.

“Maybe you take him with you and just go?” he suggested softly. Jenson sighed.

“’s not... ‘s complicated, okay?” He slumped down in his chair. Fernando figured the discussion was over. Jenson usually didn’t delve into details about his and Sebastian’s relationship. However, it was either complicated enough that he felt the need to go on... or maybe he was simply that drunk.

“’sme leaving and we still have to... b’cause everyone turned up... and how we’re gonna spend th’year and... I asked ’im to move in and...”

“You did?” Fernando was surprised enough to interrupt.

“Yeah don’t worry though, ‘s not gonna happen. He wans’to be out and I said we shouldn’t and th’rwas a big row and oh I dunno...” he sighed again, sinking even further down on the chair. He muttered something that sounded like “jussdonwanna fuckitup f’rhim”, and Fernando understood. It wasn’t the strain from them staying apart around those who didn’t already know about them, it was worse. They should have been able to make up, to talk and be themselves tonight, but they couldn’t.

Without a word he got up, patting Jenson on the shoulder as he passed. He went to the bar and got a big glass of water. Jenson nodded in thanks and drank the water down.

“I dunno,” he repeated when he had swallowed the last of it, “I just...”

“Is going to be okay,” Fernando said confidently, “you will talk and work it out later. Right now is maybe better to go home and sleep..?”

He would never know how “go home and sleep” turned in to “go on stage and sing bad karaoke” in Jenson’s mind.

 

\--

 

Jenson was obviously drunk. He wasn’t usually a great singer but this was really something else. Not that Kimi would claim to be a pop star by any means, but... Jenson was missing cues, messing up the words, and before the song was over he stopped singing and stood there like he had forgotten where he was. Kimi had thought Sebastian wanted to watch him, but Sebastian’s eyes were fixed on a point somewhere far away and he was biting his lip like he was thinking hard.

Since they had managed to leave their assigned companions at the bar, he had wheedled what was going on out of Seb. It wasn’t just tension from the plans for the evening being changed, it was... he sighed. Kimi believed in the easy route; honest and simple communication, and these two idiots were fucking it up. They had known things would change when Jenson retired, and Jenson asking Seb to move in with him was obviously his way of trying to maximize their time together.

“It is a good idea,” Kimi mumbled, and Sebastian shot him a dark look.

“Not if we still have to sneak around and keep everything secret.”

Kimi shrugged. He supposed from outside it was easier to see both sides of the argument. He still felt the argument itself was completely pointless. He told Sebastian so.

“You are unhappy and he is unhappy,” Kimi said, “you need to fix it.”

Sebastian sipped his water but said nothing. Kimi looked up and caught Fernando’s eye, tilting his head a little, trying to ask how things were going on his end. Fernando looked at Jenson, then Seb, and then raised a very telling eyebrow. Kimi smiled. They may not be the best of friends, but they agreed on what was important; Seb and Jenson were being idiots.

“Go help him finish the song,” Kimi muttered. Sebastian stared like he had said something crazy.

“Go finish the song and we can leave and _everyone else_ can go home early,” Kimi explained, looking meaningfully over at the bar where Britta and Stef were still standing guard. With a sigh, Sebastian got up and approached Jenson. Years of being in front of cameras had taught them all a lot of tricks when it came to keeping things hidden, and Kimi knew the little hug they shared in greeting definitely held more conversation than people watching might think.

They got up on the stage together, Jenson looking like he still wasn’t quite sure what was going on and Sebastian seemingly focused on just getting through the song so he could go home. When the song started up it was the same one Jenson had sung, and a couple of the drivers at the nearby tables looked up.

“It’s the same one again!” Hülkenberg called out.

“Second chance,” Sebastian said into the microphone. When he and Jenson looked at each other, Kimi smiled to himself. The idiots were finally catching up.

 

\--

 

The intro-melody was so distinct. It was definitely the same song that started playing and Fernando looked at Kimi, confused. Not being able to get the Finn’s attention, he looked to the stage instead. Sebastian and Jenson were looking at each other, Jenson trying to figure something out, Sebastian’s expression soft and open. While neither of them was a very good singer, there was something different about it this time.

_“Turn your magic on, that’s what she’d say,”_ Sebastian sang, getting in to the song, _“everything you want is a dream away”._

Jenson took the second verse, mirroring Sebastian’s words. Fernando had to admit it sounded okay, but there was much more to this than the song itself. Kimi was smiling at the pair on stage. Almost everyone was looking at them now.

_“Now I feel my heart beating, feel it underneath my skin,”_ Sebastian sang, ignoring the audience and placing his hand over his heart, smiling shyly at Jenson.

_“You make me feel like I’m alive again,”_ Jenson replied, cracking a smile, an honest smile, for the first time that night. Sebastian looked happy too now, and Fernando couldn’t help but nod along to the song.

The next time they got to the part about hearts beating it was Jenson’s turn to sing it, and it looked like he was planning to repeat Sebastian’s move. However, when he raised his hand Sebastian took it and placed it on his own chest. Jenson missed most of his part of the lyric.

_“Like I’m alive again,”_ they both sang. Someone in the audience wolf-whistled. Fernando was sure neither of the two heard it.

They sang the last verse together, and in the quiet few seconds before the bridge they just looked at each other. The audience was completely silent now, Jenson was smiling and Sebastian looked questioning before giving the slightest of tiny nods.

_“If we’ve only got this life, this adventure, you and I,”_ Jenson started, and Sebastian moved in closer so they were singing in the same microphone.

_“If we’ve only got this life, you get me through,”_ they both said more than sang, and Jenson lowered the mic to catch Sebastian’s lips in a kiss.

At first the younger man’s eyes opened wide in shock, but in a split second he’d relaxed and responded in kind. Sebastian put his arms around Jenson’s neck and Jenson pulled him even closer. The last parts of the song went unsung as they stood on the stage with their eyes shut, their reality consisting of nothing but that kiss and each other.

As the song faded out they were still ignoring the world around them and Fernando thought that was quite a feat, considering the noise. Silence had reigned for a mere second before Kimi started applauding. Daniel whistled loudly again, Stoffel and a few of the younger drivers were whooping and cheering, Romain was plinking a cocktail stick against his glass and was soon joined by Britta and Stefania doing the same thing.

Fernando made his way over to Kimi, who had stood up. There was some commotion by the stage now but he figured he could talk to Jenson in the morning. On his way he passed Maurizio and a few of the other team principals who had appeared to see what the noise was about. Maurizio had his arms folded across his chest as always, but there was a little smile playing on his lips.

“Did you tell him to..?” Fernando asked when he was finally standing beside Kimi.

“No the idiots just did it, I didn’t say anything,” Kimi replied, still looking at Seb who was red-faced and grinning from ear to ear, holding on to Jenson’s hand in the little crowd.

“Is a good thing, finally they can be open and happy,” Fernando said, thinking he’d never seen two people look more in love.

“Finally we can all go home,” Kimi replied.

 

\-- The End --

**Author's Note:**

> The song and its lyrics belong to Coldplay.  
> This was all in good fun, as usual! :)  
> Thanks for the read, toss a kudos and a comment my way if you liked it! <3


End file.
